Field of the Invention
This invention relates to biologically active compounds and in particular to certain novel compounds exhibiting activity at thromboxane receptor sites.
Thromboxane A.sub.2 (TXA.sub.2), which is derived from arachidonic acid via prostaglandin H.sub.2 (PGH.sub.2), is implicated in several potentially noxious actions on various body systems, including platelet aggregation, bronchoconstriction and pulmonary and systemic vasoconstriction. Thus TXA.sub.2 may be involved in the normal sealing of blood vessels following injury but in addition may contribute to pathological intravascular clotting or thrombosis. Moreover, the constrictor actions of TXA.sub.2 on bronchiolar, pulmonary vascular and systemic vascular smooth muscle may be important in the development of several anaphylactic conditions including bronchial asthma. There is also some evidence to implicate PGH.sub.2 and TXA.sub.2 in the genesis of inflammation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds having activity at thromboxane receptor sites, and most especially to to provide compounds which are inhibitors of thomboxane activity and are therefore of interest in one or more areas of medical treatment including the treatment of thrombotic disorders, the treatment of anaphylactic disease states, and treatments utilising anti-inflammatory agents.